A Normal Life
by twilightrules32
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon.  She was pregnant and Jacob helped her through it but she couldn't stand keeping him because he looked so much like Edward.  Years later Rosalie and Emmett are adopting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So I wrote this story a while ago and decided to post it to see what people thought of it. So please read, enjoy and review. Thank you!**

Bella POV:

I just finished signing the paperwork to put my young son up for adoption. My son only had one feature of _his, his _bronzehair. I knew as he grew older he would look even more like his father. I couldn't handle. I would be reminded of _him _everyday. I needed to get on with my life and get over _him A_fter all he left me and told me to have a normal life.

I named my son Jacob after my best friend. Jacob was the one there for me throughout my whole pregnancy after my friends from Forks abandoned me. His middle name was Charlie for my dad. who surprisingly didn't kick me out or try to kill the Cullen family. Which was utterly impossible since they weren't even where they said they moved to and they are vampires. Jacob Charlie Swan I hope you grow up well...

Jacob C. POV

_16 years later_

I know nothing of my parents and I don't have anything to remember them by. Supposedly my dad left my mom during her pregnancy and once I was born she left me to the adoption agency telling them a vague story as if there was something to hide. In my mind they were both jerks.

I have never been adopted, just passed through foster homes. At my age there is almost no hope in getting adopted. I cannot wait until I'm eighteen get to live on my own but for now I'm stuck. A couple is visiting today and requested a teenager. This is an extremely unusual situation and since I am the only teenager I have to go and meet them.

They're sitting on the couch in lounge while I sit in the armchair across from them.

"Hello. Your name's Jacob right?" the man asks as if they both haven't read my file.

"Yes. My name is Jacob." I reply holding back my emotions.

"He's perfect!" the supermodel wife says trying to be quiet into her gigantic husbands ear.

"We'll adopt him." the man says loud enough for Jennifer, the lady in charge. It was despicable. They act like I'm some puppy they're gonna take home from a shelter.

The couple follows Jennifer into the office to fill out the adoption paperwork while I wait in the lounge for what seems like an hour.

"Go get your things Jacob. Your moving in with your new family." says Jennifer as if to say "congratulations you get to leave while I stay here in this poor paying job."

I slowly walk up the stairs not in a rush to leave with my "new" family. I grab the duffel bag from under my bed and stuff all my clothes into it. I walk outside and see a silver Volvo with the man waiting to put my bag in the trunk. I place it in the trunk myself and head to my seat in the back.

As the woman starts the car and pulls onto the street she says "This isn't our normal car. We borrowed it from our brother. We live in Forks with our parents, two brothers and sister."

"Joy" I reply sarcastically as we reach the limits of Port Angeles and realize I have to deal with five more of these people.

"Oh my Gosh! We forgot to introduce ourselves," the woman shouts dramatically. "I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. You don't have to call us mom and dad."

"K" I respond since I already planned on not calling them mom and dad. The car is silent for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of A Normal Life. Hope you enjoy it.**

We pulled up to a mansion and Rosalie stopped the car. Emmett carried my suitcase inside as I followed behind Rosalie. In the living room what I assumed as the five other family members stood.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I said trying to be polite.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme," said the caramel colored hair woman.

"I'm Carlisle" said the father looking one with blonde hair

"I'm Alice" said the short, peppy girl and while pointing to the other blonde said, "and this is Jasper."

"And I'm Edward" said the one that had bronze hair like me. Actually we looked extremely alike except for my chocolate, brown eyes. An awkward silence overcame the eight us. Edward and I continued to look at me as if contemplating something.

"Welcome to our – your new home," said Alice happily breaking the silence. I sensed that there was something no one was telling me. I always had been very good at telling when a secret was being hidden.

"Really? That's really cool." said Edward as if commenting on my private thoughts. I quickly hid my thoughts on my face and Edward looked upset and confused.

"What's wrong Edward? Thinking of your long lost girlfriend Bella," laughed Emmett.

Once I heard the word "Bella" I immediately thought of my mother. After all that's all I know about her, her name is Bella. There is more than one Bella on this planet. The chances that it is the same girl are pretty minimal. That's when recognition swept over me. Bella, my mom, Edward's Girlfriend could be the same person. It makes sense. It could be the reason we look so alike. He must be my dad. That's when I realized during my realization I had stopped concentrating on hiding my emotions.

"Bella had a son?" Edward asked "My son."

"This can't be" said Alice. "why didn't I ever see it?"

"What?" I was getting so confused. What did Alice mean by see it?

I am so frustrated. Edward's the reason I was adopted. If he hadn't left my mom, they would have raised me. Screw this family. I ran out the window and ran all night not having a specific place to go. I just want to get away from my past.

Edward POV

"Screw all of this Family" thought Jacob as he ran out of our house.. That's when I realized I needed to find Bella. She would explain and help us find Jacob.

_1 month later_

Alice hadn't seen one thing about were Jacob went or if anything happened to him. I have been trying to find Bella but I cannot talk to anyone in forks since I haven't aged. Finally, I've found her living in Phoenix. I need to visit her. I have so many questions. Why'd she give up Jacob? Why didn't she look for me when she was pregnant? I want answers and I will find them.


End file.
